People dislike waiting in queues (or lines), be it for their morning coffee or their lunchtime burrito. Free time is especially prized for certain people, and wasting it standing in a queue is frustrating and stressful. For example, someone who undergoes dialysis 10 to 12 hours each day for months at a time can't afford to spend precious free time standing in a queue. With Americans alone spending tens of billions of hours each year waiting in queues, there is a need for new technology that enables people to reduce the amount of time they wait in queues.